Awake to Dream
by WolfPilot06
Summary: Six times Naruto woke to Sasuke, and one time he didn't.


**Title:** Awake to Dream

**Author:** WolfPilot06

**Written:** 2006-06-07

**Pairings:** SasuNaru

**Warnings:** Angst, character death, yaoi, lemony

**Rating:** M

**Notes: **No, I am **not** back in the fandom nor active in writing again (yet). This is an old short story that I wrote in response to a drabble prompt years ago, which I've always meant to repost here and which I finally got a chance to do:

For **hitzusin**'s prompt: "Secret rendezvous between the boys. It can be either pre-time jump or post-time jump. The time frame really doesn't matter much to me. Obviously for smex reasons, but the level of smexiness is up to you. =3"

--

The first time Naruto woke to find Sasuke caressing his face, he punched him and spent the next hour throwing anything he could get his hands on at the smirking Uchiha renegade.

The second time Naruto woke to find Sasuke's lips trailing down the side of his neck, he nearly had a conniption. It was only after Sasuke beat a hasty retreat over the rooftops that Naruto stopped to wonder how Sasuke had even gotten into Konoha to molest him in the first place.

The third time Naruto woke to find Sasuke bleeding to death on the bed next to him, he thought his heart had stopped beating. It took five panicked attempts at healing jutsu, thirty-two stitches, and an endless stream of jumbled prayers spilling from Naruto's lips before Sasuke woke long enough to call Naruto "idiot". Naruto promptly stopped feeling worried for the bastard and would have dumped Sasuke to sleep on the ground if the dark-haired man hadn't passed out then.

The fourth time Naruto woke to find Sasuke hovering over him, dark eyes watching his sleeping face with a peculiarly fascinated expression on his face, Naruto just looked back and made a decision. He wasn't sure if he pulled Sasuke down into the kiss first, or if Sasuke had read his thoughts and leaned down to meet his lips just as he draped his arm over broad shoulders. What he _did_ know was that they both sucked at kissing; while he had nothing to compare it to, he was pretty sure that a kiss wasn't supposed to be quite so painful. Their first kiss involved a lot of teeth bumping against teeth, noses getting in the way, and lips getting bitten a little too hard.

Nonetheless, neither man was a stranger to hard work, and with practice, their kisses got to the point where Naruto stopped complaining about Sasuke's bad breath and only whined when Sasuke pulled away for air.

The fifth time Naruto woke up to find Sasuke kissing him slowly and languidly, he merely curled his fingers into Sasuke's hair and kissed him back, sliding a hand beneath the dark-haired man's shirt to caress shifting muscles.

Five minutes later, they had both lost their shirts somewhere, and Naruto's pants were quickly being reduced to shreds as Sasuke impatiently ripped them away, his hand delving into the tattered remains and grasping Naruto's cock with an intensity that left the blond man gasping and cursing at him. Fifteen seconds had Naruto tugging Sasuke's pants down around his ankles, his other hand fumbling in the drawer for the tube he had thoughtfully purchased a few months ago after Sasuke's last visit. After dropping the tube a few times, and finally managing to open it long enough to squeeze a healthy dollop of lube onto Sasuke's fingers, Naruto could only arch into Sasuke's body with a breathless moan as Sasuke slid into him, his fingernails digging unforgiving crescents into flexing shoulders as Sasuke steadily drove him into the mattress with deep thrusts. A brief eternity later, Naruto came with a strangled cry, Sasuke's name caught at the back of his throat.

The sixth time Naruto woke to find Sasuke poised over him with anger and grief in his eyes, he was resigned. He only smiled when Sasuke demanded what had been done to him and said nothing when Sasuke attempted to cut him free, sawing at his bonds with an increasing fervidness that culminated in his slicing a deep gash in his own palm as his grip slipped on the kunai's handle. Though he wished that he could have reassured Sasuke, he couldn't, the seal upon his lips guaranteeing silence even as Sasuke's unexpected tears dripped upon his face.

He couldn't explain to Sasuke the changes that time and Kyuubi had wrought in his body, the strengthening conviction that he was losing control over the demon that daily raged against the bars that caged it. He couldn't tell Sasuke that he had asked Kakashi, Jiraiya, and Tsunade to do this himself, that he had tried to ask Sakura, as well, but that she had refused with tears in her eyes. He couldn't ask Sasuke to forgive him for never fulfilling his promise to Sakura. He couldn't ask Sasuke to stay with him until the sun rose above the horizon for the last time.

He slipped into unconsciousness with Sasuke's face pressed against his neck, hot tears burning a steady path down his skin.

The seventh time Naruto woke, he didn't.


End file.
